theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Gogo Dodo
Gogo Wackston the Dodo (full name revealed in K-Acme TV) is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He is one of the most frequently recurring characters on the show. Gogo is voiced by Frank Welker. |} Biography Gogo is a young, green male dodo, who wears blue shoes, has a purple collar and a pink and purple umbrella sticking out from the top of his head. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Wackyland. According to series writer, Paul Dini, Gogo is the only character from Tiny Toon Adventures who is related to a Looney Tunes character; in this case, Gogo was the son of the original dodo from the 1938 Looney Tunes cartoon, Porky in Wackyland. Gogo is noted for performing various bizarre sight gags or stunts. He is capable of morphing himself into anything he chooses, usually for a laugh. Furthering this end, Gogo made his home in the Daliesque realm known as Wackyland, a surreal land where backgrounds changed constantly and denizens include giant eyeballs, Picasso-styled faces and zanies with their heads on upside down. The entrance is located across a bridge on the outskirts of the city of Acme Acres, the usual setting of Tiny Toon Adventures. Gogo and Wackyland are considered bizarre and nonsensical by even the lax standards of the cast, and the latter is usually explicitly avoided. Gogo is not only a student at Acme Loo, but also serves as a hall monitor and performs other duties, such as acting as a cuckoo bird for the Looniversity's various clocks and umpire during sports games. Personality A pure cartoon character, Gogo Dodo is the last of his species (according to the characters on the show). He is a living non-sequitur, the unofficial Wackyland goodwill ambassador, ready to disorient any Acme Acres resident who wanders into his bizarre territory. When the toons are feeling adventurous, there is a rare chance that they might enter Wackyland. The speedy bird takes them on a whirlwind tour of this crazy zone. Cavorting improbably against the fantastic Wackylandscape, Gogo Dodo shatters every rule of animation. Reality isn't in his bag of tricks. Gogo Dodo is Wackyland's transfer student to Acme Looniversity. Gogo operates by his own set of rules, which means no rules. The crazy dodo is liable to turn up rowing a rubber raft through the halls of the Looniversity, ice-skating in mid-air, drawing doors on the wall and squeezing himself through the key hole, or turning himself inside out and parading around as a No-pest strip. Friends and Wackiness The only character with whom Gogo relates to outside of Wackyland is Babs; they have a similar "anything goes" personality. In the episode, ''Her Wacky Highness'', as Babs is bummed out at all of her authority figures telling her that she needs to learn self-control because of her wackiness, Gogo persuades her to come to Wackyland by means of her television set. He shows her around and eventually they promote her to Queen Babs, first ruler of Wackyland, as Buster, Plucky and Hamton go there to look for her. In a twist of irony, Babs can not take all the non-stop wackiness from them anymore and tells them that THEY need to learn self-control, which is forbidden in Wackyland, so they chase after her. She reunites with her friends while trying to get away, and with the help of Gogo Dodo, they are able to escape and find their way back home to the more sane Acme Acres, where Babs is happy and relieved to return. In the Season 1 episode, ''Sawdust & Toonsil'', it is revealed that Gogo lost many of his friends to a cruel ringmaster named Silas Wonder, owner of Silas Wonder's Wonderful Circus of Wonderment. He himself is kidnapped, but Babs and Buster help him (and his friends; Sphinx, Dragon and Pegasus) escape. In this episode, Gogo begins fading out, as he explains happens to dodos by being gone from Wackyland too long and not being able to stock up on wackiness, and that dodos don't die, they just fade away (which is rather ironic, considering the fate of the real dodo). It is to note, however, that this plot point was not used again for any future episodes, as Gogo has been shown outside of Wackyland for long periods of time without any such consequences. It should also be noted that in certain episodes, Gogo likes to take a break from wackiness occasionally, such as in the episode, ''Animaniacs'', where his entry for the Acme Looniversity Film Festival is So You Want to Dance, which is criticized by Babs for not being wacky enough. Gogo is also the host of the Season 2 episode, ''Elephant Issues'', where he explains to the viewers that occasionally he likes to take a break from his wackiness to discuss important issues. Quotes *"Vo, do, do, dee, oh... !" *"Wackyland. Home, surreal home!" Gallery Keroro Quiz full21.png Sawdusta7.jpg GogoClonesJury.png Wackyland_pic.jpg Gogo_Dodo_1.jpg Gogo-DS.png GogoTheRiddler.png Gogo_christmas.jpg ElmyraGogo.png Category:Tiny toon Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character